Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part IV
by ijedi
Summary: Hiccup, Elsa, Merida, Anna, Rapunzel,Toothless and Jack Frost becomes Big Six. As the group tried to get along while becoming a well functioning team, they soon find meet the Guardians, and later begin fighting against Pitch Black. This is part 4 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover. This part follows parts 1 through 3 of FTBDG multi crossover.
1. First Adventure

Chapter 1

Toothless flew in the sky. "Are we there yet? I want to fight!" spoke Merida as she moved on the dragon's back. The young woman could not sit still.

"Patience, Princess Merida, we will soon arrive. I think," spoke Rapunzel as she smiled.

"Hiccup, are you sure we are going in the right direction?" asked Elsa

"Yes, I checked the map. We should be there soon," replied Hiccup as Toothless continued its descent. Soon the group of six people and a dragon saw a burning village, with bandits running around.

As soon as Toothless landed on the ground, the five riders jumped off the dragon's back. Jack Frost soon joined them, when he too landed on the grass. "Dragons! Witches! Run!" cried the villages as they began to run away from the group.

"Great, thank you very much," spoke Merida as she prepared her bow.

"Guys, we need to separate. Rapunzel, find wounded survivors and try to heal them. Merida, begin doing what you do best. Anna, you could help Merida," spoke Hiccup.

"Why did I not receive any instruction," spoke Elsa

"I am the son of Chief Stoic, which is an equivalent to a Crown Prince I think. While I could take charge of our group, since I already did so many times with my friends on Berk, I don't think I can order a Queen around," spoke Hiccup.

"Don't worry about me. We are friends, and right now we don't have titles. Don't feel bad of suggesting our next course of action. But, if you insist, I have a few ideas of my own of what I should do," spoke Elsa she walked towards a burning building and waved her hands. Ice appeared on the rooftop, which instantly took off the fire.

Elsa opened the door, and found a man inside, "You can come out," spoke Elsa. The man looked at her, and then saw the ice dress.

"A witch!" cried the man as he ran away from the house. Elsa closed her eyes; a tear escaped her eye. She knew she was not a monster, but it hurt the young Queen to see others treat her like one.

Elsa stepped out, and walked from building to building. She put of the fires with her ice, and then helped people exit them. The villagers were still suspicious of the Snow Queen, but at some point they stopped screaming insults, and just ran away.

While Elsa was putting off fires, Merida and Anna were searching who was behind this raid. As they turned into one dark alley between two houses, five men surrounded them.

"What are you doing here, pretty girls? Haven't your parents told you that it is dangerous for young ladies to enter dark alleys?" asked one of the bandits.

"I wonder where your parents told you that? After all, I really doubt that they managed to defeat very large bears, or fight a horde of wolves," smiled Merida as one bandit jumped at her.

"You are so dumb," grinned Merida as she dodged, and then kicked the man in the groin. Merida jumped in the air, and then kicked the man on the ground.

"Who's next?" asked Merida as she pointed an arrow at the men. The four remaining bandits took swords and prepared to fight.

Merida did not like this situation. She knew she was good at sword fighting, but she had only a bow at the moment, and she did not like her odds.

"Don't touch my friend," spoke Anna as she took her sword and began fighting with the four soldiers. She parries with two of them and then knocked them out quickly.

"You will pay for this," spoke the remaining two bandits, as they charged at Anna. Anna dodges, and then fought with the bandits. The two brutes were surprised that they could not overpower the young woman.

Anna parried, and then went on a counter attack. The three swords clashed. Anna moved her hands, and one of the swords flew in the air before landing on a wooden plank.

"I suggest you surrender," spoke Anna to the defeated opponents. A sixth bandit jumped from the roof, and prepared to strike Merida, but Merida just threw her fist backwards, knocking the last bandit on the floor.

The two Princesses tied the six bandits with ropes they found nearby, and left to see whether their friends needed help.

"Come on, I wont hurt you. See, I don't even have any weapons on me," smiled Rapunzel as she looked at an elderly couple, which were bleeding. They were scared, but also tired, and did not have strength to run away.

"You are a witch, and they are always evil," spoke the elderly woman.

"Please, I want to help you," spoke Rapunzel to the couple, who were still afraid.

"Get away from us," spoke the elderly man. Rapunzel wanted to help the two, she really did, and it broke her heart that they did not want her help.

Suddenly, a dog escaped from underneath a broken part of the house. The dog then ran towards its owners and then looked at Rapunzel. The two looked at each other, the dog then wagged its tail, and then licked Rapunzel's hands.

"Look, he likes her," spoke the elderly man as his wife agreed.

"We trust you," spoke the elderly woman as Rapunzel's face brightened and she began healing the two people. After their wounds were gone, the elderly couple was surprised to see how well Rapunzel managed to heal them.

"Do you know if anyone else needs medical attention?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, please follow me," spoke the elderly man as the elderly couple stood up, and with newfound strength showed Rapunzel where more wounded people were located.

Hiccup saw that four of his friends already did a lot of good work. "Come Toothless, we need to teach these bandits a lesson," spoke Hiccup as Toothless smiled. Hiccup climbed on the dragon, and Toothless took off.

"Look, I see their ship. Lets go bud, we need to cut off their way to escape," spoke Hiccup as Toothless flew towards the ship and shot three plasma blasts. The ship exploded and soon only broken wooden planks were swimming on the shore.

Toothless then searched for the bandits and found them all tied up. Hiccup smiled. The dragon flew, grabbed the ropes, and flew away.

"No, get us down from here! We don't want to be near to this dragon," screamed one of the bandits but Hiccup ignored their pleas and continued flying. After a short journey, Hiccup found a small deserted island. Toothless flew close to the ground, and then dropped his package.

"Behave well, and think about what you did," spoke Hiccup as Toothless flew away from the small island.

Half an hour later the group assembled at the same location where they first arrived. As the group finally reunited, they saw that the villagers cheered.

"Well, that was unexpected," spoke Anna as she smiled. She liked to be appreciated. The group then climbed on Toothless and flew towards the forest, where they decided to make camp.

" I would like to congratulate everyone with our first successful mission," smiled Anna as she looked at others.

"Yes, that is if everybody participated," spoke Merida

"But I thought everyone did," spoke confused Anna

"Not this guy," spoke Elsa as she pointed at Jack.

"Jack? Why did you not help," spoke Anna

"Duh, he is a coward," spoke Merida.

"Merida! Lets not call others names," spoke Hiccup as she lightly glared at his cousin, "However rude Merida is, she has a point. You did not help, Jack. Why?"

Six pairs of eyes looked at Jack. "I never helped others. I mean, I am a spirit of winter and Joy, and I don't know much about fighting. I did not know how my ice magic would help us. Besides, you I never wanted to be a Guardian, and I thought that we were going on an adventure, and not really fighting bad guys," spoke Jack.

"Loser,"

"Merida!" spoke Hiccup.

"I suggest that we should get to know each other a little bit better, since it is clear that there are still tensions in our small group," suggested Elsa

"I know, lets play a game to bond," spoke Anna quickly.

"I agree. I love games," concurred Jack as Merida glared at him.

"So, what shall we play?" asked Elsa

"Lets play Truth or Dare," suggested Anna as Elsa froze in her seat as she stared at Anna.

"Truth of Dare, huh? I like this girl! Bring it on, I will make this night great for you," grinned Merida

"Truth or Dare?" asked confused Rapunzel as Anna briefly told her what the game was about.

"Oh, I will play, I guess,"

"I will play," spoke Hiccup, although he wondered what did he just have gotten himself into. Elsa saw that the rest of the group wanted to play, and reluctantly joined the game.

As the group began their game to bond, Stoic the Vast saw that Astrid landed on Berk. "Hey Astrid, how are you? You were gone for a while. How was the diplomatic visit? Where is Hiccup and Toothless," asked Chief Stoic.

"Chief, we made strong allies with Kingdoms of Arendale and Corona. Hiccup met a few friends, and decided to help out in one village," replied Astrid.

"Thank you Astrid. And I know that you and Hiccup are very close. Please call me Stoic, since you are be my future daughter in law," spoke Stoic as Astrid face turned red. She followed Stoic the Vast to tell him about her recent adventures.

Back on the island, a tall figure observed the newly formed group of friends. "Interesting, the Snow Queen decided to get friendly with a group of other kids. At least they are not a threat to me. When the do decide to fight me directly, I will be ready to take them down," smiled Pitch as he disappeared.

A/N: next chapter, the group plays truth or dare, they bond. Chapter 3: the group arrives to the Guardians HQ.


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

"I guess I will start," spoke Anna, since she suggested the game," Hiccup, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," spoke Hiccup, as he wanted to see how the game would go.

"Alright. When you first met Elsa, did you think she was evil?" asked Anna

"Anna!" spoke Elsa with slight annoyance.

"What? I think it is a fair question. We are bonding," replied Anna as she tried to defend her question.

"It's fine Elsa. No, I did not think Elsa was a monster. I was surprised when we fought, but we resolved that issue quickly. Besides, I doubt a so called monster could create such an amazing ice castle," spoke Hiccup.

"See, Hiccup does not think that you are a monster, even when he first met you," smiled Anna as she put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled.

"I guess it's my turn. Elsa, Truth or Dare," asked Hiccup.

"Truth. I don't want to do some dare that would embarrass myself," spoke Elsa as she waited for the question.

"Alright, do you think Toothless is scary?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh common, will we get passed these monster, or scary truths? The game is getting boring," spoke Merida.

"When I first saw Toothless I was afraid of him. Don't blame me, I read in many books that dragons are vicious beasts. But Toothless is kind and friendly, and definitely not scary," spoke Elsa.

"Can we move on?" asked Merida

"Since you have been so eager to make the game more exciting, let's do it," smiled Elsa

"Oh no, my sister has something devious in mind," spoke Anna.

"Don't bother to ask me. I obviously choose a dare. I am not a wee baby dragon, like that mouse on wings that constantly bites Snotlout's leg," spoke Merida as she prepared for her dare.

"I dare you to escape this," chuckled Elsa as she created some wind, and pushed Merida a few meters away, and then created snow around the young woman, that slightly hardened.

"Elsa! You froze her!" exclaimed Anna

"Don't worry, I am sure Merida can deal with this. She complains a lot, this is to teach her a lesson," grinned Elsa as a hole appeared on the compact snow.

"This was not fun. It is so cold in that snow of yours," spoke Merida as she managed to climb from the snow pile.

"You wanted a dare," spoke Elsa

"Fine. Rapunzel, Truth or Dare," spoke Merida.

"Truth,"

"Do you think Elsa should have used a harsher punishment on Hans?" asked Merida

"No. Nobody should be executed; not even worst criminals. Besides I believe in redemption. Of course Eugene was just a thief, and he did not want to kill anybody, but I think that a lengthy prison sentence is always a better choice than an execution,"

"You don't think Hans is pure evil?" asked Anna

"I agree with Rapunzel. Alvin the Treacherous and my father used to be best friends, but one day they had a big disagreement, which caused some casualties, and Alvin was exiled. When I first met him, he wanted to steal the book of dragons, and conquer Berk. He threatened to kill my friends and I a few times. In the end, he saved my father's life, and the two reconciled. Now Alvin and Stoic are almost allies, and Alvin ceased his aggressive pursuits to conquer Berk," spoke Hiccup.

"I don't think anyone can be redeemed Hiccup, but I should not stop at their level by executing my enemies in cold blood. Based on what Hans did I believe he is irredeemable, because no offense Rapunzel, but I could forgive him if Hans only tried to steal something. But he tried to overthrow me, tried to kill me, broke Anna's heart, lied to her, and let Anna die," spoke Elsa

"Guys, we are supposed to play a game, remember? Why are we discussing such heavy emotional topics?" asked Jack as others looked at him.

"Jack's right, we should continue with the game," spoke Hiccup.

"Jack, Truth or Dare?" asked Rapunzel.

"Dare," spoke Jack.

"I dare you to," spoke Rapunzel as she leaned closer to Jack and whispered something in his ear. The boy then looked at the group with horrified eyes, especially when looking at Elsa.

"Fine, a dare is a dare. This is a game, remember, so please no strong feelings," spoke Jack as he conjured a snowball, and threw it directly at Elsa's face. The snowball flew and hit Elsa.

"Jack! You hit Elsa!" exclaimed Anna as she jumped at Jack, who dodged the attack.

"Don't worry Anna, I will deal with this boy," spoke Elsa

"I am older than you,"

"Apparently not mentally," spoke Elsa as she moved her hands and snow hit Jack, throwing him away.

"I am a Winter Spirit, remember? I love snow fights," grinned Jack as he shot a few snowballs back at Elsa. The two snow mages then continued to exchange snow attacks, much to the amusement of their friends.

The two snow mages paused after a thirty-minute battle, and sat on the ground. "This was great, lets do that again," spoke Jack as he saw a shadow by the tree. He looked closer and saw a large rabbit that stood on two legs.

"Is that an Eastern Bunny?" spoke amused Anna.

"Hello Jack," spoke the Easter Bunny as he glared at Jack.

"You are still mad that I created a blizzard on that Easter," spoke Jack

"Yup. But this has nothing to do with that blizzard. Guys," spoke Easter Bunny as two large bear like creatures appeared next to the group. They quickly put the six friends into a few bags, and then threw a sphere that created a portal to another location. The Easter Bunny, and the two Yetis then disappeared from sight, carrying the bags.

Toothless growled, and ran quickly at the portal, before jumping in it as well.

When the group arrived at the other location, they could hear screams. Hiccup instantly knew what was going on. "Toothless, you are such a baby," smiled Hiccup, as he knew that whatever his best friend saw, must have interested him, and caused others to run away from the curious dragon.

Meanwhile, as the group of friends climbed of from the bags, a person entered the Arendale dungeons. "Hello peasant, I don't think I formally introduced myself to you. My name is Hans," spoke Hans

"I know who you are. You are the man who broke Anna's heart, and the man who tried to kill both Anna and her sister," spoke Kristoff.

"Technically I only tried to kill Elsa," spoke Hans

"You are pathetic, I don't understand how you could do such a thing to Anna. She is so kind, and you used her," spoke Kristoff.

"Where is Elsa, I rather talk to her than to some ice cutter," spoke Hans

"Elsa is away on a business trip. But you should not need to worry about that," spoke Kristoff before he continued.

"I pity you. I don't know if anyone deserves Anna, as she is such a perfect person. I am so happy that the two of started dating. And no, she is not as naïve as before. The Parliament is in recess, so I don't have to worry about passing or approving any royal decrees. In essence though, I am a temporary ruler of Arendale, while Elsa and Anna are on their business trip. Truth be told, I don't want to hold this post, but I am the only person currently available that Elsa wanted to look after Arendale," spoke Kristoff

"Why are you telling me all this?" Asked Hans.

"I just want you to know that I realized that if you were kind to Anna, you could have power. I guess evil people should not be rulers. I think it was inevitable that Elsa became more attentive to foreign affairs, and in situations like this one, if you had genuine feelings towards Anna, it could have been you to look after Arendale, while Elsa and Anna would be away on some diplomatic mission. I think that for you to know on what could have been had you been actually nice and not evil, you would achieve almost all your dreams. Thus I think knowing this is the perfect punishment for you," spoke Kristoff as he exited prison.

Kristoff then went to check how Arendale citizens were doing before he decided to visit the Trolls.

A/N: and the adventure begins. Next chapter the group explores Santa's place.


	3. Guardians HQ

Chapter 3

"Where are we?" Asked Elsa, as she was the first to climb of from the bag. The rest of the group followed.

"Welcome" began a tall fat man in a red costume, as a black dragon jumped on him.

"No Toothless, it's OK, lets hear them out first," spoke Hiccup, and the dragon instantly calmed down.

"You have got to be kidding me," spoke Jack as she realized where he was.

"Jack?"

"I know where we are. This is the main place of operation of the Guardians," spoke Jack as everyone else looked around again.

"Who are the Guardians," asked Rapunzel

"That would be us," spoke the man dressed in a red costume.

"And who are you exactly?" asked Hiccup

"This is North, but many probably know him better as Santa. That the Easter Bunny," spoke Jack as the rest of his friends examined the Guardians.

"This is Sandman, and this is Tooth Fairy," spoke Santa as he introduced the other two Guardians.

Toothless approached very slowly towards the Easter Bunny and smelled the strange Guardian. "Hey, be careful mate," spoke the Easter Bunny as the dragon sent some hot air at the Guardian, which set some of his hair on fire.

"My hair, I am on fire," spoke the Easter Bunny in horror as Toothless laughed. Elsa sighed and sent some cold air at the Bunny, instantly freezing the fire.

"Jack, stop influencing Toothless on how to be naughty," spoke Elsa as she glared at Jack.

"Sure Princess, will do,"

"That's a Queen for you," spoke Elsa.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Hiccup

"A good question," agreed the Easter Bunny.

"Hi, my name is Tooth Fairy. Oh, your teeth are so nice, especially yours, the Snow Lady. Yours could be a bit nicer though, the wild red hair girl," spoke the Tooth Fairy as she began examining the teeth. She even checked the dragon's teeth, much to Toothless's amusement.

"Your teeth are," began the Tooth Fairy as Toothless hid his teeth, "Aww, don't be afraid, I just want to look at your teeth,"

Toothless shook his head and then jumped towards his rider.

"So, what is all this commotion? Is it about whether I am on a naughty or nice list?" asked Jack

"Believe me, you are a permanent member of the naughty list, but we could wipe it clean. Your group recently performed some heroic actions. The Man in the Moon told us, the four Guardians, that you six should become Guardians," spoke North, as the six humans looked at him with surprise.

"I don't want to be a guardian! I am the spirit of fun, and I don't want responsibility," began Jack.

"Mr North, I think I speak for all of us, perhaps for all except Jack here, but we all have lives. I for one have a whole country to lead. I cannot just become some sort of Guardian full time," spoke Elsa

"For as much as I would wish to explore the lands, and protect others, I too have responsibilities," spoke Jack.

"I am the Princess of Corona," spoke Rapunzel

"I like adventure but I don't want to be away from my family for that long," spoke both Merida and Anna

"North, maybe the Man in the Moon was wrong?" asked the Easter Bunny

"No, I think there is a reason why he told us to bring these six people here," disagreed Santa. The four Guardians disbanded, and while the three of them left, North stayed.

"Please look around. We, the Guardians, bring joy to the children of the whole world. We protect them and cherish their childhoods," began North as he gave a tour of the place.

"I still think that the Ice Palace is better," spoke Anna as she looked around.

"I concur. But this place give me something to play with," mused Merida as she saw a few Yetis. "Let the hunt begin"

The Yetis began to scatter, as they ran from Merida. Jack laughed, while Elsa shook her head.

"You have great artwork," spoke Rapunzel, as she checked at what some of the other Yetis were doing. Some the dolls looked really nice. A Yeti who was working on a doll looked at Rapunzel and smiled, before continued his work.

"Um, Santa, am I on the naughty list?" asked Anna

"Princess, when you were little, you could probably give Jack some competition. But after you risked your life to help your sister, saved her life by sacrificing your own, and then also helped your friends to defeat some bad people, you are definitely on a nice list," spoke North he showed the place.

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Hiccup.

"The Man in the Moon told us about your greatest achievements. You have quite a record," spoke Santa.

After an hour-long tour, Elsa got a bit anxious. "Santa, could we return,  
>spoke Elsa but she did not finish.<p>

The Easter Bunny arrived and looked at Santa. "We have a problem. Something attacked the tooth fairies," spoke the Bunny.

"Guys, lets help the Guardians with this mission, and then go home," suggested Hiccup as everyone agreed.

"Fine, but I am not a Guardian," spoke Jack Frost as the group followed Santa.

"Don't worry, we will all fit in my sled," spoke Santa

"We have other means of transportation," spoke Hiccup as Santa lifted an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Hiccup, Elsa, Merida, Anna, and Rapunzel sat firmly on Toothless's back, while the dragon flew next to the Santa's sled. Jack flew next to them.

"These kids are crazy," spoke Bunny as he observed the five teenagers on the dragon.

Toothless then sped up and rose in the air. The dragon then dropped and circled around the sled.

"Are you ready?" asked Santa as he threw an orb in the air, which exploded and created a magic portal. The sled entered the portal. The dragon followed the sled where the Guardians sat, and the group soon arrived at another location, where tooth fairies resided.

A/N: next chapter: adventures in tooth fairies area. The Big Six meet Pitch.


	4. Big Six meet Pitch

Chapter 4

The group arrived to a different location. "Cool, now we are some where else. We are exploring the world," spoke Merida as she enjoyed their trip.

But the six friends soon recognized that this was not a vacation, as many black horses ran in the air in all directions, capturing some green creatures. "Look, they are capturing some little creatures that resemble the Tooth Fairy," spoke Anna as she pointed at the horses.

Jack sent some snow at one horse, and a small fairy flew towards him, and hid in his clothes. "Aww, she is so cute," spoke Rapunzel as she observed the little fairy.

"Toothless, we need to land on one of these platforms," spoke Hiccup as the dragon quickly descended, and gracefully landed on one of the platforms. The group saw that Santa with other Guardians landed on another platform.

"What is going on here?" asked Elsa as she climbed off Toothless and stood on the platform, soon to be joined by her other friends.

"Hello," spoke a tall dark figure as he appeared in front of Elsa, and then quickly disappeared, before re appearing on another platform.

"Pitch, what do you want?" asked Santa

"O, I want quite a few things. Your tooth fairies are gone, and people will soon stop believing in tooth fairies. You will all lose your powers, and one by one I will eliminate you. Of course, I would have done it at some point later, but I had help. Lately I got a lot more powerful than before, and I don't fear you, Guardians," spoke Pitch as he shot black energy at the four Guardians, knocking them on the ground.

"Now, I find it rather interesting to see you six, plus the dragon, in this land. What are you doing here? I know you, Jack Frost, don't want to be a Guardian, and thus I should not be concerned with you," spoke Pitch as he re appeared on the platform next to the six friends.

Toothless showed him teeth. "Feisty dragon. But you cannot do anything to hurt me. After all, I am but a spirit. A powerful spirit, I must admit, who soon would rule the world through fear," smiled Pitch as he looked at the group.

"Who are you? And why do you claim that we helped you?" asked Hiccup, as he lifted his fire sword.

"And I thought you were the smart Viking. Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror, you should have deduced that fear gives me strength, and someone you know just fed me with her fear for a life time," smiled Pitch as he looked at Elsa.

"No, stay away from me," spoke Elsa as she shot ice at Pitch, who dodged the attack.

"Oh Elsa, I had such great plans for you. I watched you since you were a baby. You always had such raw power, such potential. And you can produce such fear, an admirable quality I might say. Do you remember how everyone in Arendale feared you? Some even tried to kill you. That's understandable, as you are a monster for normal people," spoke Pitch as Elsa shot ice at Pitch, who dodged again.

Anna jumped at Pitch with her sword, while Merida shot a few arrows at Pitch. The arrows went through Pitch, and fell on the platform. When Anna's sword reached Pitch's shoulder, the sword passed through the body as if it was just a shade. It probably was.

"What are you?" asked surprised Princess.

"I am Pitch, the person who rules in fear," smiled Pitch, as he sent some black energy at Anna, throwing the Princess a few meters away.

"Guys, lets talk to this Pitch first. We cannot win this battle yet," suggested Hiccup as the rest of the group stood around him.

"Smart move, young man. Now, shall we start from the beginning? I have seen you six in action, and of what you are capable of, not so much of Jack, as he is just a goofball," spoke Pitch as Jack pointed his staff at Pitch.

"I extend my invitation for you six to help me reshape the world. You must know that a lot of bad people rule various places, and you could always control them. Make them fear, and give me power to rule over the world," spoke Pitch

"You are mistaken. We know that you get your powers from fear, and we all don't fear you. You have no power," spoke Hiccup as he activated his sword.

"Don't I? Hiccup, I had plenty of fear consumption that would last me for ages all thanks to your friend," spoke Pitch as he appeared next to Elsa.

"Such beauty, and yet you can create fear in hearts of others. No wonder your parents never truly loved you, and wanted to exile you. I think they at one point even wanted to kill you," spoke Pitch.

"Lier! They loved me! I know that!" spoke Elsa

"Elsa, they did want to disown you," spoke Anna as she looked at her sister

"What? But?" Asked Elsa

"I got very angry with them. When they traveled on that fateful night, they went to disown and exile you, and to make me heir apparent. They died at sea," spoke Anna as Elsa looked at her sister in shock.

"See, I told you truth. Of course you can check it yourself. I am certain you want to hear all this from your parents," smiled Pitch as he created a small black oval energy next to him.

"She wont go without me," spoke Anna

"Be my guest, I am sure you four have some catching up to do," spoke Pitch as he made the energy transparent.

"I," spoke Elsa

"Splendid," replied Pitch as he immediately re appeared behind Elsa and Anna and threw both young women into the portal. Hiccup immediately pointed his sword at Pitch.

"Careful. You cannot touch me, but I can touch you," spoke Pitch as Jack shot some ice from his staff, and hit Pitch, sending him a few meters away.

"Maybe we cannot physically hurt you, but I have a fire sword, Toothless has plasma blasts, and Jack has ice and snow that can hurt you," spoke Hiccup.

Pitch grinned and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What are we going to do, guys? Elsa and Anna are missing, and we don't know where they are, spoke Rapunzel, as she looked at her three friends.

"We will help the Guardians to deal with Pitch. We will figure out what we should do," spoke Hiccup as three humans nodded, even Jack to the suggestion. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel descended on dragon's back to the ground, where they reunited with four Guardians and Jack.

"North, what shall we do? Pitch stole all my tooth fairies," spoke the Tooth Fairy.

"Well, I did rescue Baby Tooth," spoke Jack as the small fairy flew from his sweater towards the Tooth Fairy.

"We still have a problem. We need to exchange all the teeth for some presents," spoke Santa.

"We will help," spoke Hiccup, and the two young women nodded.

"What's this, I found this scroll," asked Jack

"This is a scroll that contains important memories of the person whose tooth it contains," replied Tooth Fairy.

"Alright, I will help you if I get my scroll to see my past," suggested Jack as the Guardians agreed.

Meanwhile, the two Arendale sisters arrived into a forest. "It's cold here," spoke Anna. It was cold for her, but not as cold as she felt during the search for her sister Elsa.

"Elsa? Anna?" asked a person. The sisters turned around and saw two people whom they have not seen for three years.

While Elsa stood in shock, Anna spoke, "Mama? Papa?"

A/N: Next chapter: Elsa and Anna talk to their parents, while their friends try to perform the tooth fairies job.


	5. Elsa and Anna meet their parents

Chapter 5

"Mama? Papa?" asked Anna as she observed the two figures in front of the two sisters.

"Anna," spoke Idun as she looked at her daughters.

"Mother, why do you look so much like Elsa? And why do you have white hair?" asked Anna

"Is it true that you wanted to exile me three years ago?" interrupted Elsa as she stepped forward. The two former monarchs looked at each other.

"Elsa, please understand that we only wanted what was best got you. Your powers were growing, and we need to make sure you would never hurt anyone else. It is true, we decided to exile you to the North Mountain, and revoke your birthright, as your powers were spiraling out of control, and we needed to make sure everyone else was safe," spoke Agdar

"How, how could you even think that?" spoke Elsa as tears escaped her eyes.

"What we don't understand is how? How did you and Anna both survive? We saw Prince Hans of the Southern Isles lifting a sword, and Anna was about to freeze to death. What happened? Pitch showed us only that, and we did not know what came after," spoke former King Agdar

"You want to know what happened? Let me tell you! Hans was about to behead my sister, and I jumped in front of her, sacrificing my life to save hers," spoke Anna

"Then why aren't you dead?" questioned Idun.

"The sacrifice Anna performed was an act of true love. I realized this after Anna's body thawed. Love was the key, and what you did, all the years of isolation, you just made me lose more and more control, until I froze Arendale, and then only with love towards my sister thawed ice and snow," spoke Queen Elsa

"But Elsa, ice is dangerous," spoke former King Agdar

"I find it most ironic for you to say that, Father," spoke Elsa

"Elsa?"

"Anna, don't you see? Their hair turned white, and I just noticed that you are the only one who is currently shivering from cold, although I don't think it is that cold out here. How, how did you get these powers?" asked Elsa

"Elsa, listen. On our journey back a storm destroyed our ship, and we almost drowned, but then we returned to life somehow. After traveling around the world, trying to hide from inhabited areas, I learned that a sprit Man in the Moon gave us powers, but I did not know why. Your mother and I split during our travels, and only recently were reunited. But Elsa, you of all people should know that one needs to Conceal, " began Agdar

"That's a lie! Elsa does not need to conceal anything. She is happy, and therefore I am happy. Elsa freely uses her magic, and people are in awe of her. But you would not know that, would you?" spoke Anna as she shouted at her parents.

"Anna, I know that you are angry at them, but they were just neglectful. They did not try to kill either of us, like Hans did," spoke Elsa

"And locking you up in a room as if you were prisoner was much better?" fumed Anna

"I am so sorry Elsa, I did not want to scream at you," spoke Anna as she ran towards her sister and hugged Elsa.

"Elsa, we have not been truly truthful with you. We did forget about a letter that we wrote six years ago, but the Battle of the Frozen Fjord reminded us about it. We wondered at first why Prince Hans even appeared in Arendale, but then we remembered that his appearance was not coincidental. We sent a letter to him six years ago, asking him to come to Arendale on the day you turned twenty one, and court you, so that he would help Elsa deal with her powers, and be a better ruler. We did not tell him of course about the powers, but we planned to do so upon our meeting with him. When we sailed to Corona, we completely forgot about the letter," spoke former Queen Idun.

"Wait, what? Are you telling us that a psycho who let me die and tried to kill Elsa by cutting her head off was supposed to marry Elsa? Are you insane?" Cried Anna as she glared at her parents. Elsa normally did not get angry easily, but a small cloud began to form around her, and it already began snowing.

"Elsa, please understand. You would be Queen, and he would help you by ruling Arendale since you needed help in dealing not only with your powers but also with matters of being a Queen, as having ice powers could jeopardize your rule," spoke Agdar.

"I hate you," spoke Anna as she jumped at her parents with her fists.

"Anna, stay back," spoke Elsa but Anna ignored her sister and managed to land a hit on Agdar.

"Anna, stop," spoke Idun, as she accidentally unleashed ice from her hands. The former queen watched in horror as ice flew directly towards Anna's heart.

"No," cried Elsa as she jumped in front of Anna, fully absorbing the ice blast into her heart. The young Queen then fell on her knees.

"Elsa, I am so sorry," spoke Idun

"Don't worry about me, cold does not bother me," spoke Elsa as she stood up, "I always thought you loved me, but know I see that unlike Anna, you actually saw me as a monster. You are no better than either the Duke of Weselton or Prince Hans. Come Anna, lets leave them to their fate," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, my daughter," spoke Agdar

"Father. Mother. I see that you were given powers, the very own ones that you were so afraid of. You became spirits, and I see no better punishment for you than to carry what you always considered to be a curse with you, unable to do anything about it. Goodbye, I do not intend to ever see you again," spoke Elsa as she took Anna's arm and the two walked away.

When the two Royal sisters of Arendale disappeared from sight, water droplets escaped the eyes of the former monarchs. The water did not reach the ground, as the droplets almost instantly froze.

"How will find our friends?" asked Anna

Before Elsa could answer, a white portal appeared in front of them. It seemed that it was made of snow.

"Elsa,"

"I did not do it," spoke Elsa as the two looked at each other. The two young women did not have time to decide whether they should cross the portal, as a strong wind formed and hit them, pushing Elsa and Anna into it.

When the two sisters arrived on the other side of the portal, they saw a valley, where their four friends, and four Guardians stood, and holding bags.

"Are we all ready to pick the teeth, and help the children?" asked Santa as he noticed the two new arrivals.

"Anna!" screamed Rapunzel with joy as she ran towards her cousin, and then hugged her.

"Alright, lets go and bring happiness," spoke Jack as he grinned. Elsa shook her head, this Jack was silly, but at least he was silly and nice.

The portal opened, and the two groups began their mission to collect the teeth, and bring presents to the children.

In a very cold area, in the mountains, stood a very large castle that made Elsa's Ice Castle look like a tiny house. The ice walls were very thick. No living creatures appeared in the land except wolves, hares, and other Arctic wildlife.

In the middle of the throne room sat a woman, dressed in a dark blue robe. She wore an ice crown on her hand. "Oh, Elsa, I can see that we will meet some day. Later. I want you to grow in power, and join me. It's been thirty years since I had a child in these lands, and now I finally see someone who wont find my kingdom's weather cold," smiled the Snow Queen.

A/N: I watched Once Upon a Time, and got an idea of there being an actual original Snow Queen. This Snow Queen is not Elsa's Aunt. Since both Kai and Gerda from Frozen I think are around forty years old, I decided that in this fanfic the Snow Queen story took place thirty years ago. The Snow Queen should show up in a later part. For now, she is neutral to everyone. I decided to spend this whole chapter exploring the Arendale royal family's relationships, and next chapter would deal with delivering presents.


End file.
